Drahmin
Drahmin is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Drahmin Drahmin made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as one of two Oni, demons of the 5th plane of the Netherrealm. He wields an iron club mounted on his right arm and wears a mask, which is an artifact called the Face of Kun-Lo. Wearing it allows him to control his rage and fight with his disciplined Netherrealm style. Removing it causes him to go into Oni style where he loses his focus and attacks with murderous insanity. Drahmin was not always a demon; as centuries ago, he was a cruel human warlord in Outworld. For his crimes, he died and was exiled to the Netherrealm where his body and soul were to be tortured for all eternity. As the years dragged on, he fell further and further into insanity until his humanity was lost altogether. He eventually accepted his fate and submitted to the power of the Netherrealm, re-emerging from the depths of the Netherrealm as Drahmin: the Oni Tormentor. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities His Iron Club, combined with his frequently unrestrained rage, makes Drahmin a deadly opponent. Many of his special moves revolve around his club, which deals heavy damage. Another of Drahmin's distinguishing features is the cloud of Outworld Rotflies that constantly crowd his body, which he can also use as a makeshift projectile. He is often seen with fellow Oni Moloch, and through their combined might, they were able to defeat the ninja spectre Scorpion. Signature Moves *'Ball-O-Flies:' Drahmin gathers the flies around his body and throws them at the opponent. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:A) *'Propeller Clock:' Drahmin swings his club like a clock, knocking the opponent down. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:A) *'Rising Uppercut:' Drahmin uppercuts the opponent, launching him/her. This functions identically to the iconic Shoryuken of the Street Fighter series. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:A) *'Ground Smash:' Drahmin slams the ground with his club, creating a shockwave. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:A) Fatalities *'Club Smash:' Drahmin smashes the opponent's head to pieces, causing the headless body to wander around for a few seconds before Drahmin smashes the body to the ground. In the Tournament Edition, he smashes the opponent two times. (MK:DA, MK:TE) Trivia *The original name for Drahmin was going to be Amon, after a biblical demon in keeping with the tradition of Moloch. It was changed during preproduction of Deadly Alliance. *Drahmin has no dial-up combos in any of his fighting styles (only pop-up combos), is slower than other characters, and relies heavily on his special moves. This makes him a very predictable opponent and one of the most challenging characters to use in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. That made him unpopular toward novice players which may be the reason why he is not in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Additionally, his character animation includes a cloud of flies constantly swirling around his body, which can obscure and distract players. This was rectified in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, where he uses a new fighting style with dial-up combos. *In a Game Informer articled titled, '10 Things You Don't Know About Ed Boon', Drahmin, along with Hsu Hao were stated to be two of his least favorite characters, making it unlikely that he'll appear in another game. *In early prototypes of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Drahmin had the Hapkido fighting style, which was given to Scorpion. *Drahmin retained neither of his original fighting styles for his return in Mortal Kombat Armageddon, having been replaced with Reptile's Hung Gar style. This is peculiar as both Drahmin's styles, Oni and Netherrealm, were a visual reflection of his story, made more confusing by the fact neither of his styles were utilized by other characters in the game. *Drahmin is one of the few characters to fight with bare feet. Others include Goro, Sheeva, Kintaro, Moloch, Reptile, Meat, and Blaze. *In Mortal Kombat 11, Geras has a customisation for his knuckle dusters which heavily resembles Drahmin’s club. *Additionally, Drahmin‘s mask appears in the Krypt, one of Goro’s treasures. References Navigation es:Drahmin ru:Драмин pt:Drahmin Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Oni Category:Undead Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters